Yuugi's a Girl!
by l'Ange de Morte
Summary: Dead Story. Instead of Yami and the Millienium Puzzle going to Yuugi, they go to...a girl! AU, OOC, rated PG13 because of language. NEVER TO BE FINISHED.
1. Chapter one:the Intro of Yuya!

Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
The naming of Yami  
  
Again, thanks to Dilanda for the name!  
  
Finally finished, she stepped dripping out of the shower, dried off, and put on her robe. She took the hair dryer and brush and sat on the stool she had bought especially for this reason. She flipped her hair over her face and into the tub, so that when she brushed her hair the water would go in the tub rather than on the floor. Yuya started to brush her hair, when suddenly-  
  
"Why don't you let me do that for you?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Yuya gasped and stiffened, then started to look frantically around for the source of the voice. "What the hell are you doing in here?! This is my bathroom!!"  
  
"Don't you know? You asked for me." He takes the brush away and starts to brush her hair for her. "You know, your hair is really long!"  
  
"5 ½ feet," she answers automatically. Then she realizes what he said. "What do you mean I asked for you?! I certainly don't remember asking for anyone into my bathroom! Besides, I don't even know your name!!"  
  
"My. name? I. can't remember," he said, puzzled, "but I do know that I am your Yami, your dark, your aibou (companion)."  
  
Oh, great, she thinks. not only am I in a bathroom with a strange man, I'm in a bathroom with a crazy strange man. Why me? "Well, how did you get in here?"  
  
"If you don't know, I don't think-"  
  
"Well, start thinking! Where the hell did you come from?!"  
  
"I came from the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"Yeah," she replied skeptically. "And pretty soon Dorothy will come down the yellow brick road and get me off this wooden pole I'm stuck on, because if I believed that I wouldn't have a brain!"  
  
PG-Good one! Put in MORE Oz bashing!  
  
Me-Thank you, thank you! *bows to clapping audience* sorry, I'm sure there's good things about the Wizard of Oz, but once you've watched it about 300 times, no joke, it's my sister's favorite movie, it gets wayyy too old to really enjoy.  
  
He looks puzzled. "I don't understand. What pole?"  
  
Yuya sighs. "Never mind, it's not important. Okay, that's good enough (remember, he'd been brushing her hair.), now I need to dry it."  
  
"How do you do that? We just let our hair air dry."  
  
"With a hair dryer. See, you just plug it in, the turn this button to the temperature you want, and turn this button to the speed you want." *bzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
He jumps back in surprise. "What is making it make that sound?"  
  
"The electricity."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Yuya sighed. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
He replied cheerfully, "Not a clue!"  
  
"Oh well, it's not exactly a vital survival skill. OK, now my hair's dry, I'm going to style it, and then get dressed. *puts hair up in the aforementioned hairstyle* "Um, I guess you can come." She turns around and finally gets a good look and him, and gasped. Wow, he's kawaii(cute)!  
  
At the same moment, he gets his first good look at her and gasps.Wow, she's kawaii!  
  
She walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "Well, for lack of a better name, I'll call you (any guesses here folks?) Nelvin. (just joking!!) Yami. Sit here please," gestures toward couch," and I'll get dressed." She turns and goes behind the screen to get dressed. She decides to wear silver leather pants (think jamN' glam Barbie's) and a black leather camisole, with a silver leather jacket over it. She finds a Silver chain to put puzzle on, and does her eyes. "So, what do you think?" She blinks, then starts to laugh. "Wow, I didn't mean to, but we're dressed alike!" Yami is dressed exactly the opposite of Yuya, with black leather pants and jacket and silver leather tank top.  
  
"You're right!" Yami starts to laugh too. "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
Yuya blinks at him like it's obvious. "Go to the mall and get you some clothes!!" 


	2. Chapter Two: The Naming of Yami

Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
Intro of Yuya  
  
Name of Yuya courtsey of Dilanda  
  
PG-Read her stories!!!!  
  
We see a girl, lovely although covered with bruises, cowering away from a big, brutish man. The girl has astoundingly long hair, reaching to her ankles, or it would if it were down rather than in this, odd style (think Queen Amidala) and the girl must be almost six feet tall. The man is even taller than she is, and must double for the "Most Ugly in the Universe" award winner.  
  
"Get out, Yuya!" She recieves a punch to the face.  
  
"Sorry Daddy. I was just-"  
  
"Go get me supper!" *Kick*  
  
"Okay." She whispered sadly. I was just going to go to my room. Why does Daddy hit me all of the time? I hope that someday he knows what this feels like!!  
  
5 days later.  
  
"This man has just been found to have been brutally beaten to deah police suspect it may be gang related. Surprisingly, he had a fortune in stocks from his wife's death, and all goes to his only surviveing relative, his daughter, Yuya. *flashes a picture of the girl we just saw being beaten. She does not look unhappy at his death.* And in other news-" *click* The TV goes off.  
  
"At last he knows how it felt to be beaten as he beat me." Yuya does not bother to keep quiet, as she is the only one around. "They wanted to send me to live with my Grandfather in Domino City, But I told them, 'I'm 17 and I finally got away from my abusive father. I'm sure my grandfather is a perfectly nice man, but I would prefer to live alone.' 'Fine,' they replied, 'as long as it is in Domino City so that if you have any problems you can contact your grandfather.' Yeah, as if that would do any good. He certinly didn't try to help me while my mother was beaten to death by my father and I nearly was." While she has been talking, she'd been sorting through the mail. "Hello, what's this?" She pulls out a fairly large package. "Hm, I wonder if one of my old friends sent me this as a moving present!" She searches for a return adress, but cannot find one. "Oh well. I don't guess it's that important." She rips the package open. "Oh cool, a 3-d puzzle! These are so cool!" She starts to get all the pieces out of the box, and a note falls out. "To the reciepient of this package: Congratulations! You have been selected as one of the seven Millienium Item holders in the world. Your item is the Millienium Puzzle. Use its power with great care, for while putting it together, if you wish for something, you might just receive what you are looking for!!" she reads out loud. "Sure, and I'm Glinda the blond bimbo of the North. But it's still really neat.."  
  
She puts the last piece into place, and silently thinks. I wish somebody loved me, not even realizing she's done so. It is strange looking, like a silver inverted pyramid with the eye of Horus on it (PG- But its supposed to be gold!! Me- Yeah, I know, but I like silver better, and since this is definitely not Yuugi here, I geuss we can all deal with it, hmm?).  
  
"Oh, well, now that I'm done with that I guess I'd better finish unpacking." With her legacy from her father, she'd bought (I understand that you can do that in some places, and she's really rich now, so even if you can't she did) a nice little 5-room apartment, 2 bedroom, 1 HUGE bathroom (long bathtub, shower, toilet, sink,ect.), a living room, and a kitchen (w/dishwasher). It really was a nice place, and after Yuya'd finished redecorating it to her tastes, it was even better! The kitchen was done comepletely in white tile, so it was easy to telll what was dirty and what wasn't, and it was really easy to clean! The living room was done in earth tones, and had some Egyptian artwork to add flair. She didn't really know why she liked Egyptian artwork so much, but she always had! (although I'm sure you can ^_^) Her bathroom was also done in white tile. One of her friends had suggested pink tile, and she had replied, "I would never ever ever have anything pink in my house unless it was bought as a gift, and if you even think about it.." Her friend had laughed and suggested white instead. There was a floor-to-ceiling mirrior along one wall. The spare bedroom was done completely in black, and for color had several lighted aquariums with tropical fish swimming through them. Her bedroom was done in silver and black, mostly silver, and had lovely deep pile carpet. There was a fireplace in one corner, with a black leather couch in front of it. The other corner had a screen covering it, behind which was a table containing her makeup and jewelry, with a bright lamp on it, and her closet door, which slid rather than opening into the room. She had bought practically an entire new wardrobe. The entire corner was mirrored, so she could she how her outfit looked from all angles.  
  
"Whew, I'm so glad I'm totally unpacked and everything." Yuya decided to take a shower. Not noticing that the Millienium Puzzle had slowly started to glow, she took it into the bathroom with her, and set it on the counter next to the sink. She turned on the shower and stepped in. ***(I will let you imagine her shower, plus her hair washing, which must take like an hour!!) Finally finished, she stepped dripping out of the shower, dried off, and put on her robe. She took the hair dryer and brush and sat on the stool she had bought especially for this reason. She flipped her hair over her face and into the tub, so that when she brushed her hair the water would go in the tub rather than on the floor. Yuya started to brush her hair, when suddenly-  
  
"Why don't you let me do that for you?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Me-Well, I will upload a bunch untill I get caught up w/current Yu-Gi-Oh eps. Again, Thank You Dilanda for Yuya's name!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: They Go Shopping!

Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
They go shopping  
  
"You're right!" Yami starts to laugh too. "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
Yuya blinks at him like it's obvious. "Go to the mall and get you some clothes!!"  
  
Yami asks, "Why? What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?"  
  
"Do you have any other outfits?" Yuya asked.  
  
"Why do I need any more clothes?"  
  
"Because when these get dirty, you have to change, and ideally, you're supposed to change clothes every day." Yuya answered, slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Oh." They walk to the mall. (PG-Are they going to walk everywhere? Me- Yeah, I'd pretty much planned on it. Yuya's apartment is central to everything, mall, school, arcade, Gramp's store, ect. PG-You do know that's not really possible? Me-Duh! It's called fanFICTION, not fan-nonfiction! Um, I 'borrowed' the idea of Yami being a leather fanatic, and the idea of them fighting with weapons from the author of "Keeper of the Cards", who as soon as I get back on the internet I will ask if I can use her ideas, and if not, then I guess I'll change it around, but I hope she says yes, because it is very different from what she has! Read the story, it's really good!!) *** Sheesh, I never knew it was this difficult for some people to pick out clothes, Yuya groused silently. They'd been to Banana Republic, the GAP, Abercrombie&Fitch, and J.C. Penny's to try and get Yami some different clothes. He hadn't liked anything yet, so she'd decided to go to her favorite store, where she'd bought most of her new clothes: The Leather Stop.  
  
"Wow! Will you look at this! And this! Oh, look over here.." Yami went nuts over the things in the store. Apparently, he liked leather. "Ooh, I want this, too.."  
  
Yuya shook her head. Virtually everything he had picked out was black leather. Pants, shirts, vests, jackets, boots.was there anything else that he needs? Oh, underwear. She blushed. "Um, we need to go to another store after this one. We have to get something else."  
  
Yami asked, "Why can't we get it here? I like this store. Hey, what's over there.." His voice drifted away as he went over to the other side of the store.  
  
*CRACK* Yuya flinched involuntarily as the whip flickered over her head. Oh, so he likes to play with fun toys like those, huh? She smirked as she went over and picked up a whip too. Yami looked at her skeptically.  
  
Does she really think that she can do any- He gasped as she expertly cracked the whip to test it, then flipped his whip away from him. How was she able to do that? He picked up a knife instead, tested its balance, then threw it at the target that the store had provided so the customers could make sure their weapons suited them. It hit in the exact center, was flipped out by the whip, and Yuya caught and threw it in a matter of seconds. Yami went and looked at the target, and could not see any difference from where he had hit the target and where she had hit it. If someone else had come and looked at the target, they would swear that only one person had hit the bull's-eye. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I've practiced. What about you?" she asked in return.  
  
"It was taught to me as a child." He answered quickly, then frowned. "But I don't remember anything.."  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, then grinned. "What about these? Do you remember how to use them?" she asked in jest, holding up a sword. She really expected him to say no, since she was the only one she knew of who could, aside from her teachers (Gee, wonder when she learned all this, while she was being abused? If I knew all this and someone abused me, I would use it on them!! Maybe she'd learned when she was little, when her mother was alive, and didn't have any weapons after she died!), and they said she was the only one they'd taught in ten years!!  
  
"Of course!" he quickly replied, picking up another. "En guarde!" They dueled, finally giving up in exhaustion after neither one could beat the other without bleeding them, and they didn't want to hurt the other. 


	4. Chapter Four: Finally, the Undewear

Hi Y'all!! My family went to the Christmas parade, so I'm updating, because I didn't want to go to the Christmas parade, because it's too cold and my sister kept on saying she was going to puke and that would be gross if she puked at the parade.  
  
Any way, here are my replies to reviews, even if it has taken me a wile, and you can read my excuse on the last page.  
  
Kirsta Nadaime: Exactly! More on the Rudolph thing: We were supposedly reviewing for math exam *shudder* but we decided that we didn't want to, and we wanted to draw on the board, or play cards, or whatever. Well, one of the girls got up and drew a nice picture of Rudolph smiling and saying "Merry Christmas!" and one of the guys decided he had to get in the act. Now the girl can draw, but this guy? No way. He drew a horrible looking reindeer right in front of Rudolph's nose, so that it looked like he was sniffing the other reindeer's butt. They (the artists, not the deer) got into a fight and she drew a deer for him. Well, being the warped people that we are, this is what they wound up looking like. Rudolph (before being abused) was cute and Saying "I love you!" and holding a present in his weak, unmuscle-ly arms. Rudolph (after being abused) had an eyeball and blood on his antlers, blood on his teeth, a head w/o the body in his hoof, had a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on his muscled arms, demon red eyes, and was saying "Bah! Die!!!" We are so warped!!!  
  
blondchick14: Sorry, but here! Your vote is used!  
  
Yugilover13: Yep!! I'll try and use the quote too if you like! Somewhere far away, though, it looks like! Sorry, I didn't mean to give it to you! Grinch, huh? OK!  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: Yep, I did insist, and I'll use those!  
  
Dilanda: Yep, he is! OK!  
  
Starkitty: He did!!! And You get what you chant for!  
  
SetoHater-YamiLover: Ooookay. That is a VERY long review/rant. Hey, I LIKE Kaiba, even if it doesn't seem like it, but it will. eventually. Maybe. Maybe not. I'm trying to keep everybody in character (yes, you may all laugh insanely now) so that may not really be possible. Hey, he loves his brother, so he can't be all bad, can he?  
  
Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
Finally, the Underwear!!!  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, then grinned. "What about these? Do you remember how to use them?" she asked in jest, holding up a sword. She really expected him to say no, since she was the only one she knew of who could, aside from her teachers (Gee, wonder when she learned all this, while she was being abused? If I knew all this and someone abused me, I would use it on them!! Maybe she'd learned when she was little, when her mother was alive, and didn't have any weapons after she died!), and they said she was the only one they'd taught in ten years!!  
  
"Of course!" he quickly replied, picking up another. "En guarde!" They dueled, finally giving up in exhaustion after neither one could beat the other without bleeding them, and they didn't want to hurt the other.  
  
"Sheesh! I'm tired. Let's sit down for a second," Yuya panted. They sit down and rest for about five minutes, then Yuya jumps up. "Okay! Let's go to the next store!"  
  
Yami sighs. "What else do we have to get? Don't we have everything yet? I'm tired!" He whines like a little boy, trying to get out of going to another store.  
  
Yuya blushes. "No, we still have to get one more thing. And no, before you ask, we can't get it here. They don't sell it here. (humor me, I'm pretty sure they don't sell leather underwear.) We're going to. Wal*Mart! The cultural haven of the South! Feel my sarcasm, but things are usually cheaper there."  
  
They walk down the mall to Wal*Mart, and into the man's underwear department. "Okay, We have to buy you underwear. Underwear goes on under your pants." She was interrupted.  
  
"Why do I have to wear them? They will mess up the lines of my pants! I don't want to-"  
  
"I don't care! We have to get them! I don't care if you wear them under your pants or not, but you can wear them under your pajamas at least! Now, you would probably wear a size." she eyes him, "seven. Take these," she piles a load of boxers into his arms, " and go in there " she points to the dressing room "and try them on. The hole goes in front. They're like pants, only they go on underneath. Make sure they're comfortable, then pick out two, and we will just get a couple of packages of plain ones." Yami goes in and tries them on, then comes back out.  
  
"Here, I like these!" he hands her Grinch boxers and a pair of black boxers with little Magicians of Black Chaos on it. "This has my favorite Duel Monster on it! And I don't know what this is, but it reminds me of a Duel Monster too!"  
  
"Okay, and here, take these" she hands him two packages of Hanes underwear "this should be enough. Let's go get you some pajamas." They went to the pajama section, and got some black silk pajamas for Yami. (Yum! Can't you picture this?)  
  
Yuya paid for the clothes, (can someone say, credit card?) and suddenly said, "Are you hungry? I sure am! Let's go to the food court!"  
  
"OK." Yami wondered what a 'food court' was. Well, it's probably somewhere where you can get food, since she said she was hungry. They went to the food court, and she ordered a large pepperoni pizza plus crazy bread from Little Caesar's. They ate the pizza (Yami: "What's pizza?", but he liked it.), and went to wash up. She showed him where the guy's bathroom was, then went in her own. They came out, and Yuya asked, "Would you like dessert? How about some chocolate ice-cream?"  
  
End of chapter  
  
Sorry that was so short, but I couldn't really think of anything good, so there! At least I wrote something! 


	5. Chapter five, pt I: Sugar and Games

Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sugar and Games  
  
Yuya paid for the clothes, (can someone say, credit card?) and suddenly said, "Are you hungry? I sure am! Let's go to the food court!"  
  
"OK." Yami wondered what a 'food court' was. Well, it's probably somewhere where you can get food, since she said she was hungry. They went to the food court, and she ordered a large pepperoni pizza plus crazy bread from Little Caesar's. They ate the pizza (Yami: "What's pizza?", but he liked it.), and went to wash up. She showed him where the guy's bathroom was, then went in her own. They came out, and Yuya asked, "Would you like dessert? How about some chocolate ice-cream?"  
  
Yami asked, "What's chocolate? And ice cream?"  
  
You've never had ice cream?" Yuya asked in astonishment. "I thought everybody had! Well, chocolate is a flavor, and ice cream is kind of like frozen milk. It's really good!"  
  
"I'll try it then," he said doubtfully. They ate the ice cream, and Yami was on his way to his very first sugar high. Yuya had originally planned to go to her grandpa's game shop (which was in the mall) and see if he had any interesting cards, but was hesitant about going with Yami, especially with his sugar high.  
  
"I was going to the game shop, but if you would rather go home.."  
  
"What do you mean? I would love to go to the game shop!! That's so cool! I want to look at the duel monster cards! Let's go!!" Yami starts walking.  
  
"Okay, first of all, the game shop is in the other direction, and second of all, CALM DOWN! I don't need a hyperactive.whatever you are. Let's go." She was slightly nervous at seeing her grandpa after so much time, so she was slightly rude to Yami. They got to the shop, only to find a tournament was going on! "Hey, that's really cool! Do you want to sign up to duel? Gramps has a great arena that we can use. But first, I want to see what cards he has for sale and trade. I might want to switch out some of my old cards." *she holds up her deck to emphasize this* "Some of them are really kid's or beginner's cards, and I would like to get rid of a couple."  
  
"Okay, sure! That sounds like fun!" Yami walked over to the counter. "What is your favorite card?"  
  
"The Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos." She answered quickly, without having to think about it.  
  
Yami was surprised. "Do you have those cards? They're rare, and very powerful."  
  
"Yes, I do. My mother gave them to me, and she inherited them from her mother, and so on, since they first came out. Family stories say that we got them from the original creator of Duel Monsters, before Pegasus re- invented the game." Yuya replied. "I don't like them just because they're powerful, or rare, but because of their history. I would like them just as much if they were Beaver Warrior or Cupid's Arrow." (I think that's a card. Doesn't Tea play it in her duel with Mai?)  
  
Yami nodded. "I understand. My deck has a similar history behind it, I think. Well, if those are your favorite cards, why not try this one?"  
  
"Dark Magician Girl? I've never heard of her. What are her points?" Yuya asked.  
  
Yami didn't even have to look at the card. "2000 Attack and 1700 defense. Her Attack increases for every Dark Magician or Chaos Magician in the Graveyard."  
  
She nodded. "She sounds perfect. Do you see any mirror walls or mirror force?" She asked. "I would like one of those, my defense is a little weak."  
  
He holds up another card. "Try Negate Attack." They go through the cards, discussing the good and bad points of each one. An older man walks up.  
  
"May I help yo-Yuya! I almost didn't recognize you! Are you looking for some cards?" All of Yuya's nervousness came rushing back.  
  
"Y-yes," she stammered. "I was mainly looking at defense and magic cards, since my defense is a little weak.  
  
"Well, dragon cards are becoming more and more popular, so take these two: Dragon Capture Jar and Dragon Horn. How many dragons do you have?"  
  
"Two, Curse of Dragon and Winged Guardian of the Fortress. What does Dragon Horn do?"  
  
"It calls out two dragons from the hand, and can bring the opponent's dragon over to your side. (yes, I'm pretty sure it doesn't do that, but give me artistic license!) Dragon Capture Jar can hold more than one dragon, so it's pretty good." Grampa was flipping through the cards as he spoke. "Oh, here's a rare one, Eye of the Gorgon. It turns any monster in defense into stone, and reduces its defense points by half. Take them as my welcome to town present to you." He hands her all the cards she has been holding.  
  
"But I can't take these! They're too valuable!" Yuya protested.  
  
"Oh, nonsense! I own the shop, I can give away a few cards if I want to! Who is your friend?" Grampa asked, suddenly noticing Yami.  
  
"Oh, this is Yami.Majishan!" (Means magician, so Yami's name translated from Japanese is Dark Magician! If I'm wrong, don't blame me, blame my dictionary.) Yuya answered with some quick thinking. "He moved into the apartment complex recently, just like I did, so we became friends."  
  
"Oh, how nice! Do you duel too, Yami?"  
  
"Yes, but I only want to watch Yuya duel today! Can she sign up now?" Yami asked quickly. Grampa pulled Yuya aside, and whispered, "I think your fried is a little.strange. What's wrong with him?"  
  
Yuya giggled. "He's on a sugar high from the chocolate ice-cream. I think he may have gotten brain freeze too. Where do I sign up? I can't wait to find out what kind of talent you have here." She had been champion back in her old city, but never entered any national tournaments, so only those back there and Grampa here knew it.  
  
"Right over here." He pulled her over to a table, and Yami trailed behind. "Sign here and put down the number of cards you have. This will only be used if someone accuses you of cheating by pulling cards from your sleeve, or something like that. No one else will know." She signed, and was told, "Your opponents will be assigned in fifteen minutes, from those in approximately your grade level. Here is a list of those currently signed up." She saw her name being added as he spoke.  
  
"Ok, sounds good! I can't wait!" 


	6. Chapter five, pt II: Sugar and Games

You know, I just realized, Yami can't take over Yuya's body like he did Yuugi's whenever they battled. Does that mean that maybe Yuugi really isn't that good of a duelist, it's really all Yami? So Yuya's better than Yuugi? Well, in this chapter, they're going to mindspeak or communicate telepathically or however you want to put it so they can help each other with duels. And since I've used most of the usual symbols, #this# will mean they're mind-speaking. this indicates thinking to themselves. I was going to make it italic, but I cannot get it to work, so no can do.  
  
Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
Sugar and Games pt.II  
  
"Right over here." He pulled her over to a table, and Yami trailed behind. "Sign here and put down the number of cards you have. This will only be used if someone accuses you of cheating by pulling cards from your sleeve, or something like that. No one else will know." She signed, and was told, "Your opponents will be assigned in fifteen minutes, from those in approximately your grade level. Here is a list of those currently signed up." She saw her name being added as he spoke.  
  
"Ok, sounds good! I can't wait!" Yuya took a look at the names already up. She felt a shiver run down her spine. Boll Weevil? Bandit Keith? Rex Raptor? SETO KAIBA? These were really good duelists. "I didn't know that so many famous duelists dueled here. I hope that I'm up to this."  
  
Yami started to reply, but Grampa beat him to it. "My game shop is one of the main places for duelists to come. And of COURSE you're up to it, you could have been as good as most, if not all, of these people if only you would have registered in official duels." Grampa had never understood why Yuya hadn't wanted to, but had respected her decision. She must have had a good reason.  
  
I wish I could tell him that the reason I never entered in an official tournament was because if I had won any money, my father would have been sure to find out, and I would have been beaten for not giving him the money AND for never giving him my cards. Yuya thought miserably. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to make him feel guilty for not being there.  
  
"So what is the prize for winning? Or isn't there one?" A cold voice cuts into their conversation. "I know, how about you give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon? You can go ahead and give it to me now, since we all know I will win this anyway. I have never been beaten, after all."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, how many times do I have to tell you? You will never get my Blue Eyes. It was a special gift to me from a close friend, and I will never give it up, until the day I die. The prize is an invitation to Maximillian Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom's Tournament, with two star chips. Second prize is the choice of any card in the shop WHICH IS FOR SALE OR TRADE, so in other words, NOT the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Grampa was about to go on, but Yuya interrupted.  
  
"You know, Kaiba, I've never been beaten either, and neither has Yami. Perhaps you won't win, after all. I have beaten Mayhua Hoishi (name is a combo from starkitty and Yugilover13), the duelist champion of Fourth district, many times, and she is ranked Seventh in the world."  
  
"Really? Then is it that I do not recognize you, when I know all the top- ranked duelists?" Kaiba asked. "What is your name?"  
  
"You don't recognize me because I never participated in official tournaments, because of personal and family reasons which are none of your business, and my name is Yuya Muoto. I am the granddaughter of Sulieman Muoto, who's Blue Eyes you were just trying to get. However, my reasons for not participating in official duels have disappeared, so I now have no reasons for not dueling you, or in the Duelist Kingdom's Tournament, if I should win."  
  
"Oh, wait, I recognize that name. Aren't you Makeoshimi Muoto's (means loser) daughter? The one who inherited all his stocks and bonds?" Seto asked. He always kept up with those who suddenly became wealthy, as well.  
  
"Yes, I am. I prefer not to speak about him." Yuya replied stiffly.  
  
Yami thinks that it would be a good idea to interrupt this conversation. "Look, our opponents are posted now. Yuya you and Seto are paired against each other!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Yuya and Seto exclaimed in disbelief. "I get to fight him first? Great! A nice easy battle to get warmed up with. Who are you dueling, Yami?"  
  
He inspects the chart again. "I am dueling.Joey Wheeler. Have you heard of him?" Yami asked.  
  
Seto almost laughs, but manages to control himself. "That puppy? My kid brother could beat him in ten minutes! He will be no competition for anyone, even you!"  
  
Yuya immediately decides that anyone Seto dislikes must be a good person. "Yami, don't be too hard on him, OK?"  
  
Yami agrees. "You two are going to be the first to duel. Are you ready?"  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I just happened to think of this, so FYI for the next chapter. Yami and Yuya are going to have most of the same cards, since in the show Yuugi and Yami are the same people with the same deck.  
  
I had this really cruel idea. If I was one of those authors who talked to their characters and cruelly tortured them, I would put Tea and Barney together and have them sing the friendship song to Mai, Bandit Keith, Pegasus, and Kaiba. However, I'm not one of those authors, but if you are and want to do that, DO! And tell me the name of it so I can read it. And just in case you couldn't really tell, Tea's "friendship" speeches get on my nerves, and I HATE Barney, the "Giant Purple Pedophile." Does anyone else call him that, or is it just my school who comes up with these disgusting things? Like yesterday, we made up a pornographic "Rudolph the Red-Nosed reindeer" song, two different versions, in two different classes. And we are supposed to be the HONOR students. 


	7. Chapter six: Let's Duel!

Um, I don't do accents too good, so people won't talk too weird, excepting you think I talk weird. I might add an Irish accent, because those are fun, and I usually pick up the accent of whatever book I'm reading, and this series has lots of Irish accents. In other words, JOEY AIN'T GOING TO HAVE NO ACCENT DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER PEOPLE! Sorry, but I don't want to get flamed by any other people.  
  
Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
Let's Duel!  
  
Seto almost laughs, but manages to control himself. "That puppy? My kid brother could beat him in ten minutes! He will be no competition for anyone, even you!"  
  
Yuya immediately decides that anyone Seto dislikes must be a good person. "Yami, don't be too hard on him, OK?"  
  
Yami agrees. "You two are going to be the first to duel. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes! I'm ready to kick his ass!" Yuya yelled.  
  
"In your dreams. I am the number ONE ranked duelist in the world, not a paltry number seven. You will find me a much more difficult person to beat." Yuya laughed, and they moved to the dueling arena. There were lots of people there, but that didn't bother Yuya, and Kaiba was used to it. They get on the funky elevator things, and get ready to duel.  
  
"Let's Duel!" They exclaim. Seto, "I play the Hitotsu-Me Giant in Attack mode!"  
  
"Ha! I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! Attack the Hitotsu-Me Giant"  
  
Kiaba's life points go down to 1800, but is not fazed. "Saggi the Dark Clown in Attack Mode!"  
  
"That card has less Attack strength than mine! Winged Dragon, Attack!" Yuya yelled.  
  
"Ha! You fell into my trap! I play Negative Energy, which makes Saggi's Attack points greater than Winged Dragon! Your monster is destroyed!"  
  
This makes Yuya's life points go down to 1600, putting Kaiba in the lead. Yuya cannot play any cards in her hand in attack mode, they are too weak. "I play a card face down."  
  
"Do you not have any cards strong enough to defeat even Saggi? How will you beat my stronger monsters?" Seto taunts, then takes his turn.  
  
Yuya draws, believing in the Heart of the Cards, and it rewards her. "I play Gaia, the Fierce Knight in Attack mode! Gaia, attack Saggi, the Dark Clown! That reduces your life points to 1300, putting me in the lead."  
  
Seto smirks. "Good job, but you should surrender now. No? Then for my turn, I play Blue Eyes White Dragon, in Attack mode!"  
  
"What?!" Yuya, Yami, and Solomon exclaim at once. "But I still have my Blue Eyes! How can this be?" asked Solomon.  
  
"Surely you don't think that you are the only one with a Blue eyes?" Kaiba asked, smirking. "There are four in circulation, after all. Blues Eyes, attack Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Gaia goes up in a flash of light, reducing Yuya's life points to 900. "I also play.my second Blue Eyes!"  
  
Yuya gets worried. "I play Swords of Revealing Light! This stops your monsters on the field for three turns." I hope I can find a way out of this!  
  
Seto laughs. "Not going to give up yet? Well, no matter. There's no card in your deck that can beat Two Blue Eyes. I play Judge Man in Attack mode. Attack Yuya's face-down card!" This destroys her defensive monster.  
  
#Yuya! There is one Unstoppable monster in Duel Monsters! This monster is Exodia, and you have four pieces in your hand already! Just believe in the Heart of the Cards, and you will surely draw the fifth piece!#  
  
#Yami? How are you doing this?#  
  
#No time now! Just play, and I will explain later!#  
  
"I play Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Yuya destroys Kaiba's monster, reducing his life points to 1000. "Your turn, Kaiba!"  
  
"I play my third Blue Eyes! Attack Yuya's Dark Magician! You are losing this match, Yuya! You have only 400 life points, And now, the Swords of Revealing Light are gone, and I can attack with all three on my next turn. There are no cards in your pathetic deck that can save you now."  
  
"You're wrong, Kaiba! There are no pathetic cards in my mother's deck and HERE are the cards that are going to beat you! I play.the unstoppable Exodia!! This reduces YOUR life points to 0! YOU LOSE!" There is a moment of absolute quiet, as everyone realizes that Seto Kaiba, the number one ranked duelist in the world, has LOST. And lost to a complete unknown! It was unheard of. Then everyone cheers. Kaiba slumps down disbelieving.  
  
"I LOST? How could that be? No one has ever assembled all five pieces of Exodia before. I LOST." He stumbles away, muttering to himself, but Yuya and Yami stopped him.  
  
"You lost because you didn't believe in the Heart of your Cards. You need to have something to fight for, besides power or money or cards. I was fighting for my grandfather's honor, and against you, because of the insult you dealt him, which is why I won. BELIEVE in something, Kaiba, or you will never win against me." Yami did the 'open your mind' thing. Kaiba becomes even more confused. A little boy runs over. His long black hair is really messed up, and he is yelling, "Big brother! Big brother!"  
  
"What happened to you, big brother? What did they do? I'll never forgive you for doing this to my brother, Yuya! Let's go, Seto." Mokuba starts to lead him away, but Yami and Yuya stop him.  
  
"Are you Mokuba? We did not do anything to him, we merely opened his mind. He will not be so confused later." Yami tells him.  
  
"I don't care! What you did was wrong! How could you do it?" Mokuba yells, then drags Kaiba away. "I'll get you for this!" 


	8. Sorry!

Okay, I did put up the underwear chapter, but I rearranged all of them so it would make better sense, so it now comes right after Shopping! I also fixed some of the chapters so that there wouldn't be such bad spelling errors and typos, ect. Love ya! Review! 


	9. What is this!

One quick note on the stories. Because someone complained about the author's notes @ the beginning of the chapters, once I get a review from the person on a later chapter, I'll go back to the previous chapter where I replied and delete my reply. If you understand that, great. If not, when you see your reply disappear from earlier chapters, I deleted it, nothing bad happened. 


	10. Suggestions

Hi everybody! I am writing the last chapter before I go to-I mean , ON, vacation. Ha, thought I was going to tell you where I was going, didn't you? I AM SO PISSED!!!! The damned TV guide that we get from the newspaper because me da is to cheap to BUY one had the times wrong for Yugioh, AND I MISSED THE FIRST EPISODES OF BATTLE CITY!!! I think. I don't know, because I DIDN'T SEE THEM!!! AHHHH! I missed the episode of Inu Yasha where Miroku first appeared, too. Last week was NOT my week for TV. And with MY luck, I probably will miss ALL the new eps for TWO or THREE weeks!! This SUCKS!!! *pant pant pant* OK, I'm all better now. Sorry for the little rant, but I had to get it out of my system. Anyway, on to the replies to everybody's reviews:  
  
SetoHater-YamiLover: Sorry, but remember that this is still the first day, even if I have packed a LOT of stuff into it, so it wouldn't really be reasonable to have too much romance the day that they first met! I promise that I will put in some romance, just not yet, OK? And I don't really mind the long rants/reviews. Did you watch The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings? I like to sit and point out things that people have changed or not put in movies, too. My current sit-and-complain-because-they-left-out-or-changed- so-damned-much movie is Harry Potter #1. whole reason I watch the damned thing. Probably going to be the same for #2, which I haven't seen yet because I'm too lazy and po' to afford to pay to see it unless I call in favors from the manager @ the theatre.  
  
Yugilover13: OK, come on, who can resist The Yuugi Puppy Eyes Look? The WHOLE reason for typing this chapter is The Look. Just for you. (PG: Yeah, and the fact that if you didn't you'd feel guilty all your vacation for not updating, because you said you would. Me: Yeah, yeah, shut up!)  
  
OH! I just remembered. If you want me to mail you when I put up the next chapter, just leave it with you reviews or mail me with it at parrisite@earthlink.net, ok? I think that I have completely SCREWED the order of my chapters, and lost my whole prologue w/disclaimer, so here: If you've seen it on TV or heard it on radio or read it in something officially published by some reputable company, IT'S NOT MINE!!! Just in case I decide to do some weird crossover or anything, but I don't think I will. And someone please tell me, how did Bakura (as opposed to Ryou, the "good" Bakura that is the ONLY Bakura in the Dubbed TV Series) get back to Ryou from the Shadow Realm where the Pharaoh Banished him? Didn't the Reaper of the Cards get him? This is never explained in the TV show, Ryou just suddenly starts acting "strange" again and we discover that it's Bakura back. Just wondered.  
  
Yuugi's a Girl?!  
  
Ideas for chapter title?  
  
"I LOST? How could that be? No one has ever assembled all five pieces of Exodia before. I LOST." He stumbles away, muttering to himself, but Yuya and Yami stopped him.  
  
"You lost because you didn't believe in the Heart of your Cards. You need to have something to fight for, besides power or money or cards. I was fighting for my grandfather's honor, and against you, because of the insult you dealt him, which is why I won. BELIEVE in something, Kaiba, or you will never win against me." Yami did the 'open your mind' thing. Kaiba becomes even more confused. A little boy runs over. His long black hair is really messed up, and he is yelling, "Big brother! Big brother!"  
  
"What happened to you, big brother? What did they do? I'll never forgive you for doing this to my brother, Yuya! Let's go, Seto." Mokuba starts to lead him away, but Yami and Yuya stop him.  
  
"Are you Mokuba? We did not do anything to him, we merely opened his mind. He will not be so confused later." Yami tells him.  
  
"I don't care! What you did was wrong! How could you do it?" Mokuba yells, then drags Kaiba away. "I'll get you for this!" ****6.00 pm, right after the duel and Mokuba dragged Seto off. Meanwhile, we see a strange, white-haired guy. "Inu Yasha! Let me go home! My mom probably thinks I'm dead! I haven't been back for a week, and I need to take my tests! My Grampa probably told everybody that I have Leukemia or something!"  
  
Inu Yasha's cute doggy ears flattened to his head. "Like I care, wench! We have to go get more Shikon shards, or do you want Naraku to get the whole jewel?! Miroku and Sango are counting on you to-" Oops, sorry, WRONG strange, white-haired guy. Back to the REAL strange, white-haired guy.  
  
Meanwhile, we see a strange, white-haired guy. Somebody walks up and says, "Mr. Pegasus, Seto Kaiba has just been defeated in a duel!"  
  
"Hmm, interesting. And who defeated him, Croquet? Anyone we know?"  
  
"No, sir! A complete unknown, by the name of Yuya Mouto. As far as we can discover, she has never fought in a registered duel before!"  
  
"Hmm. VERY interesting. I think I will have to... pay a visit to this... Yuya Mouto." ****6.00 pm, right after the duel and Mokuba dragged Seto off. We see a strange guy in a cloak. "Hmm, this... Yuya Mouto has Exodia? She will be worth watching..." ****6.00 pm, right after the duel and Mokuba dragged Seto off. "Yuya! Great job!" "Yuya, I'm so proud of you!" Yami and Grampa exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Yuya blushed. "Thank you, Yami and Grampa. I'm kinda happy, myself. When's your duel, Yami?"  
  
He inspected the screen. "Tomorrow, at noon."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm-" Yuya was interrupted by a shaggy- haired blond guy, a black-haired girl, and a guy with pointed hair.  
  
"That was so neat! You KILLED Kaiba! Great job! I could NEVER beat Kaiba!" the shaggy blond one shouted.  
  
"Just because you can't beat anyone, Joey, doesn't mean no-one else can't. But this time you are right. Great Job!" the pointy-haired guy said.  
  
"Oh, come on Joey, Tristan, can't we all just be friends?" the girl asked. "Kaiba can't be ALL bad, otherwise why would his brother like him so much?"  
  
"NO! I don't know!" Tristan and Joey shout in unison. "Come on Tea, give it a rest." Joey added. Tea just sighed, apparently used to their arguments and complaints.  
  
"You duel very well," Tea said to Yuya, ignoring the boys, "unlike THESE two bakas (idiots)."  
  
"Well, th-thank you," Yuya stammers, kind of surprised by the comments from people she didn't know, "but how did you know that I beat Kaiba?"  
  
"It was on the TV throughout the store. NOBODY likes Kaiba (PG: Except for us and all those RFG! [rabid fan girls]) so everybody was happy to see him stomped into the ground, especially Joey." She leaned toward Yuya, and whispered, "Kaiba challenged him to a duel in FIRST GRADE, and beat him horribly, and called him a puppy dog, and Joey's hated him ever since." She leaned back, rolled her eyes, and added in her regular tone of voice, "Boys can be such bakas sometimes."  
  
#Hey! I'M not a baka! Am I, Yuya?# Yami asked Yuya.  
  
#No. I'm pretty sure that Tea was just talking about Joey and Tristan, and that she didn't really mean it. She's just exasperated with them right now.# Yuya thought back.  
  
"I know what you're talking about. We were just going to go home and eat, do y'all want to come?" Yuya asked Tea.  
  
"Well, we don't want to impose-"Tea was interrupted by Joey.  
  
"FOOD? Yeah, we'd love to come! Where do you live? Will it take long to get there? How long will it take to get the food? What kind-ow ow OWWW! What did you do that for?!" Joey asked, glaring at Tea, who had just grabbed his ear and pulled him away from Yuya.  
  
"Because it looked like that guy-" she motioned to Yami "-was about to kill you for yelling at Yuya and getting in her face. And you were being very rude."  
  
Yuya blushed (she sure seems to be doing that a lot in this fic) and said, "Oh, don't worry about Yami, he wasn't going to do anything like that, and really, I don't mind if you come and eat with us. In answer to your questions, Joey, about 4 blocks from the mall, no, 15 minutes, and Japanese." #Yami, you wouldn't really have done anything to Joey, would you? He didn't mean anything by it.#  
  
Yami looked sheepish. #No, I guess not, if you don't want me to. Are they coming over?#  
  
#I don't know. I'll find out!# "So, Tea, Joey, Tristan, are y'all coming over or what?"  
  
Tristan answered, "Sure, but you will need to get LOTS of food for Joey the chow hound. He-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A DOG!!!!" Joey yelled, loud enough for the whole store to hear. Everybody stopped and stared at him. "Ooops. That was a little loud." He turned tomato red. "Let'sleavenowokay." He pushed everybody out the door. ****They are now at Yuya's apartment, and the food has just arrived. *DING DONG* "THE FOOD'S HERE!" Joey galloped down the hall to the door, opened the door, threw money at the delivery boy, grabbed the food, and ran into the kitchen, in 3.14159 seconds. "LET'S EAT LET'S EAT LET'S EAT!!!"  
  
"Joey, calm down! Everybody has to eat, and we need to take the food out of the cartons first, OK?" Tristan asked slowly, as if Joey is stupid (as if?!).  
  
"Duh! I know that! Hey, what's this? Oden? Who ordered the oden?"  
  
"ODEN! ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN! MY oden! Gimmie!" Yuya grabs the oden and snarfs it faster than you can say 'Eeeeekk! Save me from the oden-obsessed one!' everyone stares at her and she gets the sweatdrop. What?! I like oden!" she says defensively.  
  
"Did you see that Joey? She could probably give you a run for your money at a oden-eating contest!" Tea said teasingly.  
  
Everybody finishes eating, and Joey, Tea, and Tristan go home. "Thanks for inviting us to your apartment!" "thanks for the food!" "See you at school tomorrow!"  
  
Yuya looks at Yami. #I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Let's go to bed. I'll show you your room.#  
  
#OK.# Yuya shows him his bedroom, and his eyes widen. #It's all in Black!#  
  
#Yeah, is that all right?# she asks anxiously. #I thought you liked black.#  
  
#I do! This is the greatest room! Thank you!# Yami hugs her in gratitude, and Yuya blushes.  
  
#You're welcome.# 


	11. Author's note on ENTIRE fic

My whole friggin story is out of whack, for crying out loud! I just found that out today, and I'll try to fix it tomorrow-well, later today, since it's 2:45 in the morning. Trip has been postponed until AFTER the 25, so I might Put up another chapter or two, I don't know. Oh, I had an evil idea. To try and get people to review after reading, instead of just freeloading, what if when you review, if you leave your email (or if you don't want to leave it where anyone can get it, mail your address to me) I will send you the latest chapter that I've written BEFORE I post it on ff.net . How's that sound? 


	12. AN : Sorry, everybody!

Okay everybody, I hate to tell y'all this, but I have a case of writer's block on my story. I know where I want to go with it, but I can't put it down. I also couldn't type or anything involving the keyboard because of those demented, demonic creatures laughingly called my "sisters". I swear, I cannot be related to them. How many didn't know that liquids and electronics don't mix? *crickets chirp* Exactly. Everybody knows that. And so what did my sisters do? Poured water on the keyboard, and about ten keys worked. AAARGH!!! So now we have a new keyboard, and it has a different layout than our old one, and I keep on deleting things or adding in extra letters because the keyboard is so different. I swear, I WILL come back to this story, but right now, it's on hold. I have to relearn how to type, I have to play my Yugioh Gameboy game that I got for Xmas, and I have to read some other fics to get in the mood to write. I will try really, REALLY hard to write while we are gone, but no promises. Sorry everybody. I'll give replies to reviews when I write more in the story. Promise. Oh, this is just an FYI, if anyone wants me to beta for them, I would love to, however, I mainly do grammar and spelling, I don't do "getting them in character" although I can give suggestions, because I don't think I'm that good. Just e-mail me, address is on my bio page, which I changed. 


End file.
